Various types of data service implemented on mobile terminals using a mobile communication network have become increasingly inseparable from people's daily lives, and short message service (SMS) has become a common contact manner for most mobile communication users. In transmission of short messages, the short messages may be transmitted based on a Short Message Relay Protocol (SM-RP) or a Short Message Control Protocol (SM-CP). At present, most smart phones will retransmit a short message when an error message, such as CP ERROR or EP ERROR provided in the protocol, is received, and partial retransmission operations will end in failure, resulting in waste of resources.